Oh the Humanity
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: This is what happens when a Russian breaks into a castle in the German Countryside. Yaoi BryanRobert.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the dog. That's it

A/N: An interesting pairing to be sure. This came up one day when Devlinn Reiko-Sama and I were talking about weird pairings. Ritter is German for knight and falke is German for falcon. I hope you all enjoy the first Bryan/Robert on Fanfiction

* * *

Lightning flared and Bryan looked up from his book, intrigued by the sudden storm. Only minutes before the sky had been a crisp clear blue, slightly reminiscent of Tala's eyes. He wondered where the redhead was. The last he'd heard from his friend he'd been in Rome with Kai, Rei and Li. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing. 

He didn't care however. All that mattered was that the redhead was happy. And from the numerous letters he'd received over the years, the other Russian was completely happy. But then, Tala was happy as long as he people that loved him around.

Thunder rattled the huge set of windows and was quickly followed by more lightning. Bryan set his book aside as he got up and crossed to the windows so he could watch the storm. He'd always loved storms, even when he was a small child. When he'd lived in the Abbey he'd been all but cut off from them because a majority of the complex was underground.

However, Boris had believed in special rewards for his top bladers if they performed well. Bryan's had been to go up into the highest point in the building and watch the blizzards or the infrequent thunderstorms that Moscow received.

The bottom of the dark grey clouds finally dropped out and released the water they'd been carrying. The rain fell straight down, the sound of the drops hitting the stone balcony audible.

The door to the room creaked open and Bryan turned to find the butler standing in the door, looking as though he was upset about being used as a messenger. "His Lordship wishes to see you."

The Russian rolled his eyes. "Okay. Now leave. I think I can manage to get to his office myself. And I certainly don't need an escort. I promise I'm not going to steal anything."

The older man glared at the lavender haired man, not even trying to hide his distaste. "As you wish Master Bryan." He turned on his heel and strode off, back ramrod straight.

Bryan waited until he could no longer hear the man's footsteps before leaving the room. The hallway was decorated with tapestries and suits of armor, making it seem even darker then it was. The Russian didn't mind though. He'd always preferred the dark.

The door to the office was ajar and Bryan slipped it and closed the door without a sound, silver eyes focused on the figure at the desk. Robert was wearing black boots and a pair of black slacks that were belted with a black belt with a silver gryphon button. His shirt was blood red and the sleeves were rolled up. A heavy silver signet ring encircled his right ring finger and a glass circle filled with small red beads hung from a leather thong around his neck.

He was arguing on the phone with someone in German, his red eyes flashing. The man was perched on the corner of his mahogany desk, legs crossed at the ankle in front of him with a sheaf of papers in his free hand.

Bryan locked the door and strode across the room to stand in front of the other man, a slight smirk on his lips. The German looked up from the papers, his eyes softening when he saw the Russian. He pulled the phone away from his ear slightly. "I'll be just a moment."

The lavender haired man sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Robert. Generally the German was true to his word but Bryan wasn't going to put much on it. Business deals tended to drag on and on. He could barely make out yelling on the other end of line but couldn't quite make out Robert's reply. For one he barely understood German and the other man was talking about twenty miles a minute.

After another two minutes of talking Robert dropped the papers behind him on the desk and hung the phone up. "That man is utterly deplorable."

The Russian laughed and ran a hand through his short spiked hair. "That's a step up. Generally your business contacts are just uncouth."

"I realize that. However, Lictman deserves his own category. That man is unscrupulous at the best of times."

Bryan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, chin cupped in one hand as he looked up at Robert. "And Lord Jurgen is doing business with him? How interesting,"

Robert rolled his eyes and toyed with his signet ring. "I'm not doing business with him because I want to. My father started it. Actually I'm trying to get him to sell out to Biovolt. I'd rather deal with them the Lictman anymore."

"Does Kai know about this whole thing?"

The German nodded and reached around him to pull an envelope from underneath a paperweight. "Yes. And speaking of him this letter came for you yesterday."

Bryan snatched it from the older man's hand and ripped it open, silver eyes quickly scanning the letter. He looked at the postage and noticed the date. "I should have gotten this yesterday. Why didn't I?"

Robert smiled and stood up. "I forgot about it. You have to remember how much mail I get in one day."

"I refuse to believe that you forgot. You have a mind like a steel trap."

The purple haired man smiled. "True. I just wanted to have a little more time with you before you decided that you needed to run off to Toronto to go see everyone. After all, you've only been back since your last jaunt for two days."

Bryan slipped the letter back into its envelope and set it in the other chair before standing up. He was several inches taller then the noble and it was times like this that he used it to his advantage. He tilted Robert's head back with one hand until they were looking at each other.

"Robert, you know that I love you but I can't stay here all the time. Because of the Abbey I can't stay in anyone place for too long. That's why Kai and Tala are dragging the neko-jins with them despite their protests that they want to settle down."

The older man stretched up and pressed a gentle kiss to Bryan's lips. "I realize that but it doesn't make me happy. "

"I know it doesn't make you happy. Now let's go outside. You've been in here all day." The Russian grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him towards the patio doors where the noble could see the pouring rain.

"Are you seriously expecting me to go outside in that without any protection?" Robert said as he managed to free his hand from Bryan's.

The lavender haired man nodded and opened the doors before stepping outside where his black t-shirt was soaked through in seconds. "Come on Ritter. I promise you won't melt." He smirked in challenge as he folded his arms across his chest. "You aren't that sweet."

Robert rolled his eyes and took his signet ring and necklace off before hesitantly stepping out into the ice-cold rain. He shivered and immediately found himself pulled against Bryan's warm body. The Russian was always warm, even when he had been outside in the snow for ten minutes.

Bryan pressed a kiss to Robert's cheeks before claiming the noble's mouth in a demanding kiss. One of Bryan's hands tangled in the older man's hair and the other rested low on his back, holding the German tight against the Russian's broad body.

A sigh of pleasure bubbled up from Robert's throat and one of his hands curled in his lover's shirt as the younger man deepened the kiss, his fingers tightening in the noble's dark purple hair.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two men apart and Robert turned to find Gustav standing in the doorway, looking unhappy. "Master Robert you have a call on line two."

Robert slowly released Bryan's shirt although he didn't move away from his partner's warmth. "Who is it?"

"Lady Kilchberg. She said that she wanted to talk to you about next week's dinner party." Gustav stared at a point straight over his employer's shoulder, his disapproval nearly palpable.

Bryan looked down at the noble, one pale eyebrow raised in question. "Lady Kilchberg? Do I know her?"

The noble nodded as he shivered. "Yes. She's the one that plans all of my parties since mother has decided that she's too old to plan them."

"Your mother is only 25 years older then you. I don't think she's to be planning a party." The Russian pushed Robert past the butler and into the warmth of the study, ignoring the dirty look the butler sent him.

"Gustav, tell Helga that I'll call her back in about two hours. I need to get into some dry clothes."

The butler nodded in understanding before picking up the phone on the desk."

Robert slipped from in front of Bryan and slipped his arm through his lover's as they walked back to their room in the south wing. "I know and she knows. She's just letting Helga plan the parties because that's what a Jurgen wife is supposed to do." He looked up at his lover, red eyes bright. "And since I can't really see you planning any parties, I don't mind letting her set everything up."

"Very fun. Now get in the shower. You getting sick is the last thing that I want to deal with." Bryan practically thrust Robert into the bathroom before starting a fire in the massive fireplace.

By the time the noble was out of the shower the fire was crackling merrily and the room smelled of pine. Bryan was stretched out on the chaise lounger, wrapped in a sky blue robe. Robert stretched out between the Russian's legs, his head resting on the younger man's broad chest. "What ever happened to calling her back?"

The German slipped one hand into Bryan's robe, comforted by the warmth of the smooth skin. "I said two hours. And she'll call back if I don't."

Bryan smiled as his lover slowly drifted to sleep, the heat lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Robert slid into the bed and pressed a kiss to Bryan's back before curling against the warm body, his exhaustion catching up with him. Lictman had called back after dinner and had just hung up on the purple haired German after three hours of arguing.

Bryan had been in the same room reading; a pair of silver rimmed wire glasses balanced on his nose. The Russian had left the room about half an hour ago with nothing more then a light kiss. After his lover had left Robert's patience had started to disappear. He'd been planning on spending the night with his lover since Bryan was leaving tomorrow for Toronto.

"I don't know why you don't just buy him out yourself Robert. Not like you couldn't afford it."

The German jerked back from his lover, his heart beating double time. "I hadn't realized you were still awake."

Bryan laughed, the sound rumbling low in his chest. "I was dozing. Answer my question." His hand brushed over Robert's stomach and the older man slowly relaxed, his eyes slightly hooded.

"Because I…I don't have a good reason for not buying the bastard out."

The Russian rolled over slightly and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin that covered Robert's pulse point. "You know Ritter, you don't always have to have a reason for everything you do. I'll love you even when you're being indecisive."

Robert shuddered and turned to rest his head on Bryan's chest, one leg sliding between the Russian's. "I know. It's a holdover from having so much etiquette beaten into my head when I was younger."

Bryan shook his head and pulled the blankets up, tucking them firmly around his German lover. "We'll have to do something about that. Now sleep, I can feel how tired you are."

"I want you to take my jet tomorrow."

The younger man nuzzled his partner's neck, one hand resting on Robert's stomach. "Why?"

Robert yawned. "Because I want you to bring them all back with you tomorrow. They're your friends and they deserve to know about us."

If Bryan was surprised he didn't show it. "As you wish."

-----

Bryan barely dropped his bag before he found himself with an armful of neko-jin. Rei stretched up and planted a kiss on his cheek before latching onto his arm. The Russian picked his bag up and allowed the smaller man to drag him through the crowded airport. Rei was talking a mile minute and making wild movements with his free arm. There were several times that he nearly hit a passerby.

"Those three certainly trained you well. It's almost like you don't have to breathe anymore."

The neko-jin stopped and glanced back at the taller man, golden eyes bright. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Bryan shook his head. "Actually I'd rather not. I don't need to know what kind of kinky things Tala has you three doing to him. He's always been a little sex fiend." As he finished speaking a hand grabbed his ass and squeezed before releasing him.

The tall Russian whipped around and found himself face to face with Tala. He dropped his bag and shook Rei off his arm before pulling the redhead into a hug. Tala rested his head on Bryan's shoulder, his soft breath whispering over the other Russian's neck. "How's his highness doing?"

"He's doing great. Does anyone else know?"

The redhead shook his head and slowly pulled away from his friend. "No. I never really mentioned to anyone that you'd settled down. Well, as much as anyone from the Abbey can settle down. Now let's go. Kai's at the office fighting with someone and we need to go rescue him if you ever want to see him before you leave again."

* * *

Bryan took the glass of vodka Kai handed him and allowed his eyes to wander around the penthouse. A set of sliding glass doors looked out over the city, the curtains pulled back to show the sunset. The Russian could hear Rei and Li fighting in the kitchen while Tala was back in the bathroom doing something.

Kai sank into the couch, a glass of vodka in his own hand. "How'd you get here? It seems like it should have taken you longer to get here if you were on a commercial flight."

The older Russian took a drink of the clear alcohol, enjoying the burn. "Because I didn't take a commercial flight. I flew over on a private jet."

"Really? And who do you know that has a private jet. I thought you were living under a bridge."

Bryan rolled his eyes and took another drink. "Very funny Kai. Actually I know several people with jets. How do you feel about a vacation?"

At the word vacation Rei came out of the kitchen, his eyes bright. "Come on Kai. Let's go. I want to go. I want to see how the special person in Bryan's life is."

"And how do you know that I have anyone?"

The neko-jin plopped down on the arm of Bryan's chair and picked up his left hand to look more closely at the silver ring that circled his left finger. It was akin to a signet ring with a sitting gryphon on it. "Obviously you have someone. No one wears a ring on that finger unless they have someone."

Bryan smiled at the neko-jin. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Rei snuggled closer to Li, the two neko-jin asleep between Tala and Kai. It was a two-hour drive from the nearest airport to Robert's castle and jet lag was catching up with everyone. Kai was drifting off, his head resting against Li's. Tala waited until he was sure his Russian lover was asleep before turning his attention to Bryan.

"Was this his idea or yours?"

Bryan shifted slightly in his seat, silver eyes barely open. "His. And I didn't push him. I think he's tired of hiding. Even if it means damaging the Jurgen name. For once he's letting something besides upbringing speak for him."

Tala gently rubbed Rei's hand, smiling when the neko-jin began to purr. "Are you serious that no one knows about you two?"

The lavender haired Russian nodded and took a drink from his bottle of water. "Yeah. To the media I'm just a friend that comes to visit periodically. He still takes his mom to any public affairs where a date is expected."

The redhead arched a sharp eyebrow. "And what does Lady Jurgen have to say about her son's choice in bed partners?"

"She could care less. She never liked Robert's father. She just wants him to be happy, even if it's with that Russian bastard as she calls me."

Tala laughed. "And no one is worried about the fact that he doesn't have an heir?"

Bryan shot a disgruntled look at his friend. "He's only 25 Tal. He's not worried about it and neither is the media. Now shut up and go to sleep. We still have an hour."

* * *

Rei looked up at the huge castle, golden eyes wide. "What the hell Bry. Are you pimping half of the country to pay for this?"

Bryan shut the door to the limousine knowing that the chauffeur would make sure that the bags made it to where they belonged. "No. I'm just extremely lucky."

The sound of toenails clicking on the ground drew everyone's attention to the huge tan and black stripped creature that was running towards them, pink tongue lolling out. Bryan caught the massive brindle Great Dane just as it jumped up in an attempt to lick the Russian's face. "Damnit Corcoran. I swear I'm going to turn you into slippers some day."

The dog completely ignored him and wriggled free of Bryan to sniff the other four men. Once the monster was certain that the others were no danger to his masters he went back to Bryan's side and slobbered all over the Russian's hand.

Bryan shook his head and scratched the dog's ears. "Stop pushing me Cor or we'll be short a dog. Come on you four. I'm sure you're ready for some food."

Rei took Bryan's other hand as he followed him to the castle's door. "So, do we get to meet your lover?"

The taller man shook his head. "Eventually. And if you're not careful and stop being so damn curious I'm going to lock you in a dungeon where no one can hear all of your questions."

Just as they reached the door the butler pulled it open and sketched a short bow, disapproval obvious on his wrinkled features. "The master isn't home right now. He's dealing with some issues that came up."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I figured he wasn't here Gustav. And no, I'm not bringing home ruffians. He wanted them to come over."

The old man drew himself up. "I wasn't implying anything. And that beast isn't allowed in the house."

"Don't push me. And yes he is. You're just saying that because he drools all over your shoes. He's only unruly if we aren't home so as long as I'm here he can stay in. Now go back to playing solitaire."

Li watched the old man disappear before he looked at Bryan. "Are you always like that with the hired help?"

The taller man shook his head. "No. Just to him. He's hated me ever since the first time I was here. I'm sure he thinks I'm going to pocket some priceless heirloom and make off with it. And he thinks I've corrupted his master."

He led them to the huge kitchen, which was completely devoid of human life. Crossing to the fridge he pulled the door open and removed a huge bone wrapped in plastic. Unwrapping it he handed it to Corcoran and the Great Dane curled in a corner near the oven to gnaw on it. "I take it Kai hasn't spoiled you three to much and you can actually make your own food?

Tala crossed to the fridge and started pulling stuff out. "I'm starting to remember why we always called you a bastard. And no Kai hasn't spoiled us. The only staff we ever have is a maid. You're the one who seems to have the staff at your beck and call."

Kai, Li and Rei took seats at the small table where the servants generally took their meals and let the two Russians prepare lunch and bicker.

* * *

Corcoran lifted his head from the bone between his feet, sharp eyes pricked forward. With a groan he got to his feet and padded to the half-open kitchen door, his tail waving lazily. "Falke, Gustav said that-" Robert stopped talking as he stepped into the kitchen, barely managing to hide his surprise.

The German scratched Corcoran's ears, his eyes focused on the table. "Welcome to Stratholm everyone."

Bryan smiled at his lover. "I suppose I should have called but I left my cell phone in my room and Gustav neglected to mention when you would be home. I'm starting to think he's trying to get me in trouble with you."

"I wouldn't be overly surprised. He's never been very fond of you and your attitude certainly isn't helping any. If you'll excuse me I need to change." He disappeared out of the kitchen, his dog following him.

The Russian turned back to face his friends and took a drink of his beer.

Rei and Li were staring at him like he'd grown a second head and Kai was shaking his head, mahogany eyes bright. "I should have figured it out. I mean, your ring is a gryphon. He's the only one with a gryphon on his coat of arms. I'm feeling stupid."

Bryan smirked at the slate haired Russian. "I thought that feeling stupid was a normal occurance for you. And now you can stop asking questions Rei."

The neko-jin lightly kicked Bryan in the shin under the table. "You're being a bastard again Bryan. And you and Robert. I really didn't see it happening."

"It was more of an attack." Tala mumbled into his glass. When he felt Bryan's eyes on him the redhead looked up. "What? It was. Admit it. When you came here you weren't expecting to end up falling in love with a German lord, and especially not one that you never even talked to 8 years ago. Not to mention the fact that he pretty much hated you after the World Championship."

Rei leaned forward slightly, his arms folded on the table. "How exactly did you two get together?"

Robert reappeared in the kitchen, looking much more at ease then when he had left. He'd changed out of his suit and was wearing black slacks and a light blue shirt with a slight lavender tinge to it. "That is a tale for another time. It a rather long story and you all look like you need sometime to rest. Bryan will show you to your room since Gustav seems to have disappeared." He shot a look at Bryan but his mate simply smiled.

After showing the four men to their room which contained a queen sized bed Bryan made his way up two flights of stairs and to another wing of the castle to where his and Robert's room was. Corcoran was asleep in one corner of the room, his legs twitching as he chased something

Robert was sitting in a leather wing back chair near the fireplace with a bottle of bourbon on the small table and a glass of the golden alcohol in his hands. Bryan sank to the floor at the German's feet and rested his head on the older man's knee. "I'm sorry I didn't think to call and let you know I was bringing them back today."

"Don't worry about it falke. I shouldn't have been so surprised. And it was my suggestion that you bring them so it is really no one's fault but my own."

Bryan smiled wanly and relaxed as Robert's fingers combed through his hair. "I know. Although I'm sure everyone was more shocked about you and I then you were to see them here. Rei about had a heart attack after you left."

The older man laughed and set his glass on the table. "Somehow I'm not overly surprised. Everyone that knows has had that reaction." He stood and offered Bryan a hand, which the Russian took looking slightly confused. Robert pressed a kiss to the back of his lover's captured hand. "I thought we could go for a ride. We haven't been out for awhile and I'm sure those four will be putting the bed to good use."

"I really didn't need to hear that coming from you. I already know more about their personal lives from the one night I spent in the penthouse. I don't need to imagine what they're doing under the roof where I live."

Bryan reluctantly released Robert's hand and crossed the room to the wardrobe that was between a set of windows. Rooting through the depths of the wardrobe he found two sheepskin jackets and two sets of riding boots that were still covered in mud from the last time they'd gone out.

"You do realize-" He pulled his head out of the wardrobe and turned around to find Robert slipping the last button of his riding pants through its hole. The tan pants were old and clung to the German. The knees were worn smooth and they had seen better days.

Robert smiled at his lover. "Why are you so surprised falke? You didn't really expect me to ride in my slacks did you?"

The Russian shook his head and handed the brown boots to his lover before sitting on the bed to slip his shoes off. "No, but I wish you wouldn't wear that particular pair." He pulled on one of his boots, eyes never leaving the older man.

Robert settled on the edge of the bed and slipped his pants on. "Why don't you like this pair? They're the most comfortable pair I own."

Bryan stood up and stripped out of his T-shirt before pulling open one of the drawers on the dresser that was across from their bed. He pulled a long sleeve shirt on and turned to face Robert, arms folded across his chest and a wicked smirk on his lips. "I like that pair plenty. I just don't like trying to get you out of them."

"I seem to remember you having that complaint once before." The noble shrugged into his sheepskin and reached into his pocket. A frown of confusion curled his lips and he pulled out a bottle of lube. "Why is there a bottle of lube in my pocket?"

The Russian slipped his coat on and pulled gloves out of his pocket before putting them on. "Because we used it last time we went out and I stuck it in your pocket so we wouldn't leave it behind. After all, it's pretty much full."

Robert shook his head and tossed the lube onto the bed before finding his own gloves. "I see. We'll have to see about using the rest later."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own the dog.

A/N: This was supposed to be two chapters long but that idea died quickly. So it'll be 3 chapters long. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Rei pulled his coat closer and slipped out of the small kitchen door, golden eyes wandering over the garden that was tucked between the castle's main wall and the building itself. There was a small path of vegetable but the rest of the dirt was filled with flowers that were trying to bloom despite the chilly spring air. 

Taking a deep breath the neko-jin continued to wander around the castle's courtyard as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Bryan and Robert were together and seemed to be completely happy.

After the World Championships eight years ago Rei and Bryan had become friends and the neko-jin knew more about the stoic Russian then anyone but Tala. And to be completely honest, Rei was slightly upset about the fact that Bryan had never told him in the time that he and the noble had been together.

The neko-jin caught the smell of horses and turned towards the barn, positive that Robert would have some gorgeous animals. Rei had always been a fan of horses, especially the grace they had when they jumped or were running. Once in the barn he unzipped his coat slightly, the warmth seeping into him.

Rei zigzagged across the wide barn aisle, scratching the nose of every horse that was willing to come and investigate. It wasn't until he was nearly to the end of the barn before he heard the voices. The door of one of the stalls was open at the end and the neko-jin slowly crept towards it.

He slowly peeked around the corner not overly surprised by the picture that greeted him. A horse blanket was spread over the clean straw and Robert was stretched out on it, arms above his head, crimson eyes closed in contentment. The top buttons on his shirt were undone and Bryan's hand was gently stroking the pale skin of the noble's chest.

The Russian was lying on his side next to his lover; his head propped up on his free hand. The couple was conversing softly in Russian, Bryan's deeper voice leading the conversation, Robert not as comfortable with the language. Bryan leaned over and gently kissed his lover, whispering something that made the noble laugh.

"I'm surprised that they let you out. And I'm still going to lock you in the dungeon. Your curiosity evidently is still a problem." Bryan looked up at the neko-jin, his silver eyes filled with humor.

Rei fought back the blush on his cheeks and stepped into the doorway. "I'm part cat. You really shouldn't be all that surprised." His eyes were focused on Robert who hadn't moved at all and looked completely comfortable with his shirt open and his lover's hand on him in front of someone.

The noble was so much different from those years ago when they'd first run into each other. Back then the German had been aloof and looked down on everyone including his teammates. Only after the world had seen the cruelty of the Abbey trained bladers had Robert started to lose some of his arrogance. And now it looked like the time he'd spent with Bryan had caused him to mellow even further.

"Falke, why don't you and Rei go back to the castle and see about something for dinner. I need to speak with my stable master. The occupant of this stall is supposed to arrive sometime today." The German stood and casually started to button his shirt before pulling his coat back on.

Bryan got to his feet with the blanket in hand and shook the hay from it before folding it and draping it over the stall door. He picked a piece of straw from his partner's hair before kissing the noble on the forehead. "Okay. Don't stay out to long ritter. You need to warm up before you freeze."

The noble smiled at his lover. "I wouldn't have to worry about that if you didn't see the need to continuously drag me outside in the cold."

"I only do it because if you didn't you'd never leave the house for anything but work." Bryan picked his coat up and slipped it on before grabbing Rei's hand. "If you're not back in twenty minutes I'm coming back out here and carrying you back to the castle and locking you in our room."

The Russian pulled the neko-jin out of the barn and once they were outside he stopped and looked down at the smaller man, knowing what his friend was thinking. "Go ahead and say it. I know you want to."

Rei folded his arms across his chest and glared up at the Russian, golden eyes bright. "At least you aren't denying the fact that I have every right to be pissed. We've been friends for eight years Bryan Kuznetsov and you never once told me that you were involved with a German noble, never mind the fact that it's Robert."

Bryan ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up even more then it already was. "Believe me that I didn't want to keep this hidden from you Rei. However, I didn't tell you because of Robert. You have to remember that he was raised to believe that being gay is a disease and that his only goal in life was to continue the Jurgen line. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone about us until he gave me express permission. That's why I brought you all back."

The Chinese man relaxed slightly, his eyes never leaving Bryan. "And how long have you two been together?"

"A little over six years."

The neko-jin stared up at Bryan before darting forward and stamping down hard on the Russian's booted foot. "You bastard! I can't believe that you kept it a secret that long."

The lavender haired man grabbed the neko-jin and tossed him over his shoulder and started towards the castle with long strides. "That's it. I'm going to dump you in dungeons."

Rei pounded on the Russian's back and started wiggling, trying to get free. "No. Bryan put me down. I'm sorry for calling you a bastard. I'm sure they're filled with spiders and you know I don't like spiders."

Bryan entered the castle, never losing his pace. "You should have thought of that before you decided to stomp on my foot and call me names." He strode past the sitting room where Kai, Tala and Li were talking, Corcoran laying in front of the fireplace.

The Great Dane got to us feet and followed his master down the hall, mesmerized by Rei's tail of hair swinging in front of him. He was about to make a lunge for it when Tala caught his collar. "Bry, what the hell are you doing with my neko-jin?"

The taller Russian turned around, silver eyes filled with humor. "I'm dumping his ass in my dungeon. He assaulted me and called me names."

Tala stared at his friend for several seconds before he shook his head. "I'd let you put him down there if there were no spiders. However, since I'm sure that you have a lovely nest of spiders down there and I don't want to have to deal with Rei's hysteria if one gets within ten feet of him you can't take him down there. Now can I have him back?"

Bryan handed the neko-jin to Tala who would have set Rei back down if the neko-jin hadn't wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist and was clinging to the Russian, muttering about spiders.

Kai rolled his eyes and stroked Rei's hair. "Thanks Bryan. Now he's going to difficult all night long."

The lavender haired Russian just shrugged as he scratched Corcoran's ears. The dog was leaning against his leg and watching the proceedings with his tongue lolling from his mouth. "I had nothing to do with his problem. If he hadn't attacked my poor toes I wouldn't have been forced to threaten him with the dungeon."

Gustav chose that moment to make his appearance at the end of the hallway. He shot everyone a disdainful look before turning his full attention on Bryan. "Where is Lord Jurgen?"

Bryan stamped down on the urge to make a sarcastic remark before answering the butler. "Out in the stables. What do you need?"

The butler huffed. "Master MacGregor is on the phone. He wishes to speak to-"

"I know what he wants. Tell him to go ahead and come over and Oliver and Enrique can come to. It's enough of a zoo around here that having those three around won't make a difference." When the butler didn't move Bryan took a step forward, his voice dropping slightly. "Don't fuck with me old man. You know that I have as much say about what goes on here as Robert. Now get out of here before I make off with your pocket watch."

Gustav mumbled something in German before striding down the hall. The five men watched as the butler disappeared. Li shook his head and leaned against Kai. "If Gustav has such a problem with you why doesn't Robert just make him retire and get a new butler?"

Bryan led the way back to the sitting room and sank into one of the couches, Corcoran sprawling at his feet. The other four curled on the smaller couch, Rei in Tala's lap.

"Because Gustav has been around since Robert was little and Robert feels like he owes Gustav a home. I keep telling him to buy the old bastard a house in town to get him out of our hair."

"He wouldn't be in your hair so much if you'd stop making jokes about stealing stuff. You should know that he still doesn't trust you." Robert settled on the couch next to his lover, his boots resting lightly on Corcoran.

The Russian kissed the noble on the temple. "I know but he's so much fun to bug. And Johnny, Oliver and Enrique are going to be showing up. Knowing them it will be within the next couple of hours."

Robert pulled his coat off and draped it over the arm of the couch before tucking himself against the bigger man's side. "Good. I can finally get a good game of chess." Bryan made a dismissive sound in his throat and the noble laughed. "Face it falke. You many are good at a number of things but chess is not one of them."

Bryan shrugged and sunk further into the couch, his eyes half closed. "I can accept I'm not good at chess. You just don't have to rub it in." The noble laughed and let himself relax as his partner's warmth surrounded him.

The six men slowly drifted to sleep in the warmth of the room.

* * *

Bryan slowly came back to the waking world to find someone sitting on his lap and playing with his hair. When the person in his lap giggled he knew exactly who it was. "Johnny, get him off of me before I dump him in a trough."

The slight weight was lifted from his lap and the Russian opened his eyes to find Johnny standing in front of him with Oliver curled against his side. The Scotsman had shot up in the last eight years and was only slightly shorter then the three Russians. Oliver however was the complete opposite. He'd barely gained any height and was about three inches shorter then Rei who wasn't very big.

"Where's the other one?" Bryan arched his back slightly, wincing as it popped. Robert who was still asleep shifted against his lover. The Russian gently shook his partner. "Robert, wake up. Your beloved chess partner is here."

The noble smiled slightly as he came awake. "Good evening. Where's Enrique?"

Johnny rolled his eyes as he sat in one of the armchairs. He drew Oliver into his lap and the Frenchman promptly curled against the bigger man's chest, a sigh of satisfaction slipping past his lips. "Enrique is up trying to find his perfect room. Oliver and I just took the first unoccupied room we found. Speaking of occupied, who the hell invited theose four?"

Robert slowly sat up and arched into Bryan's touch when the Russian started to rub his neck. "I did. I figured since the three of you have known about us for all this time that Bryan's friends deserved to know."

There was a groan of frustration and Rei glared at the four men with sleep hazed eyes. "Even they knew? I'm starting to feel like no one ever tells me anything." He blinked at Oliver and Johnny several times before what he was seeing sunk in. "You two. Do any of the Majestics have a relationship with someone normal?"

Johnny smirked as his lover giggled again before answering the neko-jin's question. "Actually Enrique has a lovely Belgian fiancée. We decided that we didn't want to scare her with so many grouchy people in one place."

Bryan smirked at the neko-jin. "How could you not know about those two? They were on every newspaper and news program after they came out."

Kai gently tugged Rei's hair, a smirk matching Bryan's on his lips. "Even I knew. It was pretty hard to miss."

The neko-jin hit his lover. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? And how long have you two been together?"

Robert smiled and slowly got up. "Since shortly after the World Championships. They've always had a rapport with each other. To them it was just natural to take their relationship to a new level when they got older."

At that moment Enrique burst into the sitting room. "Bongiorno everyone! I hope you're all hungry because dinner is on the table." He looked around the room at everyone. "Is everyone just waking up?"

Bryan stood and stretched again, his shirt riding up slightly. "Yes. Now go. We'll be along in a moment."

The Italian man left the room with a spring in his step. Johnny gently pushed Oliver off his lap and got up before the Frenchman attached himself to the larger man's arm. "We'll go make sure he hasn't blown anything up."

Bryan crossed to the couch where the two Russians and two neko-jin were still curled, Tala and Li still asleep despite Enrique's loud entrance. He lightly touched Li on the head and the neko-jin instantly came awake and sat up, which was good since he had been leaning against Tala.

The Russian grabbed the redhead's leg and pulled him off the couch, smiling when his friend came awake just as his ass met the floor. "Ow. My ass was already sore you bastard."

"I don't even want to know. Now get up. Enrique was kind enough to bring dinner and if you don't get up Oliver is going to eat it all."

Tala looked up at his friend, blue eyes confused. "Oliver?"

Robert slipped an arm around Bryan's waist and leaned against the taller man. "You'd be surprised. He's always been small but he packs away the food like there's a famine coming. Although, I'm sure eating with him isn't as scary as eating with Tyson."

Kai rolled his eyes and got up, wincing at the pins and needles shooting through his leg. "Of that, I have no doubt. He still has no manners and he's been in America with Max all this time."

Enrique popped his head into the room, blue eyes bright. "I'd hurry up. Oliver is getting hungry and his manners will only last so long."

Bryan shook his head as he draped an arm over Robert's shoulders. "We're coming. I swear I got the only of the Majestics with any manners."

The Italian led the way to a small dining room that shared a wall with the kitchen. Johnny and Oliver were sitting across from each other talking as the Frenchman munched on a breadstick.

Robert took a seat at the head of the table more out of force of habit then actually wanting to sit there. Generally he and Bryan ate in a small dining room on the second floor, saving this room for dinner parties.

Bryan sat on the noble's right side and the others filled in the empty chairs before the bottles of wine started around the table. The food made a quick trip around the table and the nine men started eating, conversations about everything and anything flying across the table.

Enrique was about to get up to get a third bottle of wine when Gustav appeared in the door, looking unhappy. "Lord Jurgen, Lady Kilchberg is here and wishes to speak to you immediately about next week."

The butler was pulled out of the door by Lady Kilchberg who took his spot and smiled brightly at Robert. She was tall and thin with blonde hair that was twisted in an intricate knot and help in place by two decorative chopsticks. "Robert, it's a week before your party. I really do need your list of guests if I'm to get the invitations out in a timely manner."

Robert got up, his façade of nobility sliding back into place. "Helga, I realized earlier today that I'd forgotten to send the list to you but now is really not the time."

The woman finally looked past Robert, her dark eyes landing on Bryan. "Bryan! It's so nice to see you again."

Bryan inclined his hand slightly in greeting as he took a drink of his wine. When he'd first met Lady Kilchberg he hadn't had any problems with her. That had only lasted until he caught her begging Robert to marry her so she didn't have to marry the man her father had picked for her. Since then the Russian had stayed away from her as much as possible.

Ignoring the rest of the occupants in the room Helga slipped her arm through Robert's and led the nobleman out of the dining room. Johnny set his fork down and looked at Bryan, blue eyes serious. "Bryan, you need to do something about her. She's going to keep expecting to become the next Lady Jurgen unless Robert gets married or the two of you finally come out."

The lavender haired Russian got up and crossed to the liquor cabinet that was in one corner of the room. He pulled out a bottle of brandy.

"Anyone else?" Johnny nodded and the taller man filled two snifters before closing the bottle and putting it back where it belonged. He handed the alcohol to the Scotsman and retook his seat. "I know but Robert pretty much forbade me from doing anything that might out us and I'm reluctant to break his trust, as much as I know he would enjoy not having Helga all over him."

Rei finally broke the silence that surrounded the eight men. "I have the perfect idea!"

Kai looked at his lover, one slate eyebrow raised in question. "Rei, the last time you said you had the perfect idea we ended up snowed in a cabin for three days with a broken toilet."

The neko-jin shrugged. "Shit happens. And you should be blaming Tala and Li too. They helped me tie you up and kidnap you." He turned his attention back to Bryan and leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Anyways, Robert can't blame you for outing him if it happens on accident."

Oliver abruptly sat up, purple eyes bright. "Exactly!"

Johnny rolled his eyes and took a drink of his brandy. "I think I know where this is going."

"Good. Because for it to work we're going to need your help." Rei practically jumped out of his chair and circled the table to perch on Bryan's knee. "Okay, we'll have Oliver and Johnny talk to Helga since I'm sure she won't talk to any of us that aren't nobles. They'll say that Robert desperately needs to talk to her and that he's retired to his room for the night. You'll have him in the shower so when she comes up, he won't hear her knock. And you'll open the door, which will 'accidently' out him."

Bryan stared down at the neko-jin, face emotionless. Slowly a smirk appeared and he pressed a kiss to Rei's forehead. "Sometimes I think you're more fox then cat."

Enrique leaned forward slightly. "But how do you know that Helga is staying the night? She could be going home tonight."

Rei smiled. "Because I heard her talking to Gustav as he escorted her down here. She said that she'd be staying for the next couple of days,"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own the dog.

A/N: Okay, I lied. There will be one more chapter after this one. Another story that ran away from me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Oliver dashed down the hall, calling out to Helga as she entered her room. "HELGA, hold on, I need to talk to you."

The woman smiled brightly at the small Frenchman, dark eyes bright with happiness. "Of course Oliver. Won't you come in? I'm sure that I have some nice wine in here. Robert always makes sure that my room. He takes such good care of me."

The green haired man rolled his eyes, smile never leaving his face. "I'd love too, but I have to speak with Johnny before I head to bed. I just wanted to let you know that Robert wants to speak with you. Do you know where his room is?"

Helga nodded, her smile widening even further. "Of course. Gustav gave me directions when I first got here. I'll go speak with him in a moment. I need to take my hair down before my headache gets any worse."

Oliver bowed down. "Okay. Have a good evening my lady." He waited until she had closed her door before running back down the hall and around the corner where Johnny and Rei were waiting, trying desperately not to start laughing.

The Scotsman pulled his lover close, lavender eyes brimming with tears of hilarity. "Taking her hair down. Gods, I haven't heard such an excuse in a long time. More like she's slipping into something kinky but tasteful, that she thinks will lure Robert into her bed."

Rei snorted, trying to stop his laughter. "The only way that would happen is if she managed to sprout a penis. And that would only work if she managed to change into Bry." He shuddered. "And now I'm going to have nightmares about her turning into Bryan. Okay, I'm going to run up there and tell Bry that she's coming up so he can get Robert in the shower. I'll swing by your room after."

The three men parted ways.

* * *

Rei knocked on the door to Bryan and Robert's room, glancing down the hall. The door swung open and he slipped into the room, golden eyes sweeping over the room. Bryan was wearing a pair of low slung black pants and a royal blue robe was hanging off his shoulders, revealing a tattoo of a sitting gryphon just over the arch of his hip. "Where's Robert?"

The Russian jerked his head towards the bathroom door that was partially open. "He's just getting ready to shower. Is she going to be coming up soon?"

The neko-jin nodded. "Yep. She should be up here in a couple of minutes. Just keep him in there long enough to make sure that he doesn't hear any of the conversation."

Bryan smirked, silver eyes burning with a feral light. "Don't worry Rei. He always takes a long shower when he's stressed. He's not in any danger of coming out early."

"Okay. Scare her as much as possible. Tell me how it goes tomorrow. Have a good night." Rei stretched up and kissed the Russian on the cheek before sauntering down the hall.

* * *

Helga stopped outside the door of Robert's room and adjusted the neckline of her robe to show the lace that decorated the top of her nightgown. Normally she wouldn't have come to Robert's room wearing such little clothing, but she couldn't help but believe that the nobleman was finally going to tell her how he felt.

They had met when they were teens and she had instantly fallen for the silent teen. However, between Robert's Beyblading and his constant traveling for other things, she never got to see much of him. When he had come to her to ask if she would be in charge of planning all his parties for him she had nearly died of shock. Helping him in his social life had been a dream of her since they had met.

She gently knocked on the door and toyed with the sash on her robe, feeling nervous. From inside the room she could hear someone putting down their book and padding across the stone floor. The door slowly opened and her voice died in her throat when she saw who was opened the door.

Bryan stared down at the woman, silver eyes dispassionate. "Can I help you with something?"

"Can I speak to Robert?" Helga took a step back, dark eyes sweeping over the Russian. Her mouth opened in shock when she saw the gryphon tattoo on his hip that matched the gryphon on the ring that encircled his left ring finger. "Why are you here?"

The Russian smirked down at the woman. "You're a smart woman. I'm sure you can figure it out. Or are you going to pretend that your precious Robert isn't into men and that this whole situation isn't what it seems?"

Helga was about to answer when Robert came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of grey pants as he toweled his hair dry. "Falke, about the party nex-" The noble's voice dropped off when he saw Helga at the door. "Helga, how can I help you?"

The woman's gaze drifted to the other man and she blushed when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She clutched her robe tighter with one hand, unable to look away from the noble. "I wanted to talk to you, but since Bryan is here, it can wait until tomorrow."

The German turned his gaze on his mate who was looking far too innocent and was trying to hard not to smirk. He slipped a shirt on before crossing the room to look up at his lover, suspicion burning in his eyes. "Bryan Kuznetsov, do you have something to do with this?"

Bryan smiled down at the shorter man, fingers on one hand stroking lightly over his tattoo. "Of course not. Why would I want the woman who has been lusting over you for so long up here? If she's around then I can't really do anything unmentionable to you."

Helga frowned at Bryan, dark eyes angry. "How dare you suggest that I've been lusting after Robert! We've been friends since we were teenagers. I'm not like you, some harlot who seduces rich men because they're some homicidal maniac that can't get a job because he's been brainwashed and was part of a plot to take over the world!"

The Russian straightened up, silver eyes burning with rage. "Woman, if you wish to live, don't ever suggest that I sleep with people for money. And as for ending up with Robert, that was never my intention. I was stealing things so I could make my way to Russia to tell Kai how I felt about him. I hadn't meant to steal from Robert and I certainly had no plans to end up in bed with him, let alone in a serious relationship. Fuck, he was on the bottom of the list of people I ever thought about getting together with."

Silence fell and Bryan finally realized what he had said. He started to apologize to his mate but stopped when he saw the anger and hurt in Robert's garnet eyes. With a soft sigh he bowed to the other man before slipping out of the room and down the hall.

Helga rested a hand on Robert's arm, dark eyes filled with compassion. "Robert, don't worry. I'm sure Bryan didn't actually mean any of that."

The German brushed the woman's hand off his arm and glared at her, eyes chilling in their emptiness. "He must have or he wouldn't have mentioned it. Go back to your room. Your presence here isn't helping or welcomed." He went back into his room and shut the door, ignoring the woman.

* * *

Bryan slipped into the kitchen, feeling like an asshole. He'd been planning on telling Robert about the whole Kai situation at some point in time. Preferably when they were in their eighties. By that time Robert wouldn't doubt him and they wouldn't have to deal with any fights. He was sorely tempted to go back upstairs and snap the little twit's neck and dump her body in a ditch in the middle of Robert's land, but he knew his mate wouldn't appreciate it and it certainly wouldn't help him get back on the noble's good side.

Corcoran got up from where he'd been sleeping by the oven and padded over to lean up against his master's legs, dark eyes on the Russian. Bryan scratched the dog's sharp ears. "I'm an ass Cor. There really isn't anyway around it. Go keep him company, someone has to keep him brooding."

The Great Dane huffed once before leaving the kitchen to go comfort his other master.

* * *

Rei entered the kitchen and stopped in shock when he saw Bryan sitting at the small table, looking like he hadn't slept all night. "How'd it go Bry?"

The Russian looked up from where he had been staring at the table. He focused on the neko-jin, silver eyes dead. "It didn't. That fucking bitch pushed me too far and I lost it. I said everything about Kai and that Robert was the last person I ever thought I would end up with. And he heard it all."

The neko-jin crossed the kitchen and sat in the chair next to his friend and rested his hand on the other man's knee. "It could have been worse."

Bryan laughed, the sound short and sharp. "No it couldn't have been. He hates me. I'm going upstairs. Don't try and find me." He got up and stalked out of the kitchen leaving Rei to stare after him, feeling like it was his fault everything had gone to hell.

Once the neko-jin couldn't hear Bryan's footsteps anymore he jumped out of his chair and dashed out of the kitchen to go fine Oliver and Johnny.

* * *

Oliver threw the door to Robert's room open, and stormed in to stand in front of his friend. The other noble was sitting on the couch with Corcoran lying across him as he stared into the empty fireplace, idly stroking the dog's ears.

The Frenchman sat on the ottoman in front of the couch, purple eyes sad. "You're killing him Robert. Rei told me that he looks like he didn't sleep last night and that he thinks you hate him. Robert, you know he loves you. Why are you so worried about this?"

Robert shrugged, eyes never leaving the fireplace. "I have no idea Oliver. Probably because Bryan was the first person that ever told me he loved me and I knew that he wasn't with me because of my money or social standing. He could care less about either of those things. My Russian is a creature of feeling."

The smaller man sighed in frustration and moved so he was standing in front of the German, forcing the other man to actually look at him. "Robert Jurgen! Stop being so damn stupid. You know that Bryan loves you, and it's obvious that you love him. Will you just forget your pride for ten seconds and go apologize to the man. At this rate, both of you are going to die from not being with each other."

The German smiled slightly. "You are right, as usual Oliver. I'll speak with him later tonight. I need a little more time to figure everything out."

When his friend didn't move Robert slid off the couch, ignoring Corcoran's huff of disappointment. He rested one hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "I promise I will. Just give me a little more time."

Oliver smiled brightly up at his friend. "Fine. See you later."

Robert poured himself a glass of brandy before settling back on to the couch, mind going to his gilt eyed lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own the dog.

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter, and it certainly didn't go the way I had expected it to. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Johnny threw the door to the guest room open, lavender eyes focused on Bryan's broad back. "Of all the god damned fucking things you've done, this is perhaps the biggest, and stupidest thing you've ever done! I can't believe you never told him about Kai. Never mind the fact that he knows you never would have seen him in a romantic light. Kuznetsov, I ought to kill you now for hurting him." 

With a vicious tug he pulled the other man around and punched him, signet ring tearing open the Russian's pale skin. Bryan smirked at the Scotsman as he wiped blood from his split lip. "And you have every right too. I have no problem with it. Hell, it might actually make him feel better."

The redhead growled in frustration as he fought back the urge to hit the bigger man again. "You. Are. A. Bastard. Killing you wouldn't make him feel better, although it would do the world for me. Do you know why he had you bring Tala, Rei, Kai and Li here? Or why he's planning this huge party?

Bryan shook his head and started doing up the closures on his robe, the chill of the room finally catching up with him. "No. I've gotten so used to his parties that to me it was just another one to make nice with his acquaintances."

Johnny sighed as he tugged at his hair. "I would have thought you would have been smarter, being raised in the Abbey and all that. It was a coming out party. He was going to tell everyone about you two and announce that if anything was to happen to him you would inherit all of the Jurgen holdings. Everyone important in his life, and the press was going to be there. He was willing to do all of that and possibly ruin his life so he wouldn't have to hide his love for you."

The Russian stared at the other man, silver eyes wide with shock. "Are you serious?" He was so surprised that his accent deepened. "Why?"

The Scotsman smiled at the shock on his friend's face. "Because he loves you and is tired of hiding. He may seem kind of emotionally withdrawn, but he hates hiding who he is. Which is why sometimes his pride gets the best of him. Bryan, please go talk to him. I don't want either of you to do anything stupid. I don't think any of us could handle losing you two. As much as I hate to say it, you're as much a part of mine, Oliver and Enrique's lives as Robert is. Don't screw this up anymore then you already have."

Bryan smiled wanly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Skirt-Boy. Let me go put on some real clothes and then I'll talk to him." He frowned slightly. "Assuming he doesn't throw anything sharp and pointy at me."

Johnny smirked and smoothed the pleats in his kilt. "Anytime. And it's a kilt. I'm sure I could get you one with Robert's family crest. He'd probably appreciate it."

"I'm sure he would." The lavender haired man stalked out of the room, feeling better.

Oliver dashed into the room and jumped into his lover's arm, legs going around the Scotsman's waist. "How'd it go?"

Johnny slid his hands down the Frenchman's back and cupped his thighs as he pressed a kiss to his partner's forehead. "I lost my temper and hit him, but I think things will be okay. He's going to go talk to Robert and we can only hope nothing else blows up before they get everything straightened out." He kissed the smaller man on the tip of the nose. "Well, as much as anything with us is straight."

The green haired man giggled. "Very true. Let's go down to the kitchen and see about some food. I was so worried about Robert that I completely forgot to eat." The two men headed downstairs, talking and laughing quietly.

* * *

Bryan was buttoning his shirt up when Tala and Kai slipped into the room, both of them giving him disapproving looks. "What? I didn't mean to say anything like that."

Tala plopped down on the bed, blue eyes slightly angry. "We realize that, but I thought we had solved your problem of thinking before you open your big mouth."

"Tal, do me a huge favor and shut the fuck up. I've already had Rei give me that look, plus Johnny decided to break my nose and then lecture me. I've had enough of everyone telling me that I fucked up. I know I did and I regret it. After I get everything straightened out I don't ever want to hear about his incident again."

Kai smiled slightly. "Face it Bry. Not going to happen. Someone will always be here to remind you of this incident." He moved to stand in front of the lavender haired Russian and cupped the other man's face, thumbs stroking over his sharp cheekbones. "We still love you."

Bryan smiled at the younger man, silver eyes misty. "I know, but you'll keep giving me shit."

The redhead smiled brightly and bounced on the bed. "True, true. Besides, we have to keep your ego from getting too big."

The slate haired Russian nodded. "Can't have too many people with big egos. But I do love you Bry." He leaned forward and kissed the other Russian, a chaste, ghostly touch, an affirmation of their feelings.

"Falke, Johnny ment-" The German paused in the doorway, red eyes widening in shock at the sight of Kai and Bryan. The two Russians broke apart and Bryan moved to Robert and rested his hands on his mate's shoulders, forcing the older man to look at him

"Robert, it wasn't anything. Kai and-" He stopped when Robert shrugged his hands from his shoulders, eyes deadly cold.

"Well, I can see that there was truth to what you said last night. I can see that I'm not wanted here." When his partner grabbed his arm he turned his icy glaze on the Russian. "Unhand me. I want you out of here."

Bryan's hand slid from the shorter man's arm, his stress causing his accent to deepen to the point where it had been when he was younger. "Robert, don't do this. This whole thing has been one huge misunderstanding."

The German laughed the sound short and pain filled as he shot a dark look at Kai. "It has been. Six years of a huge misunderstanding." He left the room and by the time Bryan managed to shake off his shock the older man was gone.

"FUCK! I cannot believe this is happening." Bryan bent down and slipped his boots on before dashing out of the room to hunt down his wayward mate. When he reached the foyer Gustav was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking smug. "Where's Robert?"

The older man smirked. "I'm not telling you. You've made his life miserable and I'm not going to help you find him. He deserves so much better then you."

The Russian grabbed the man by the lapels and pulled him up until his toes were barely touching the ground, silver eyes burning with a feral light. "If anything happens to him, because you're being a petty little bastard, I'm going to come back here and kill you. He's your lord, and you swore to protect him. Tell me where he went."

Gustav sighed and finally gave in. "He had his riding gloves and crop. I can only assume he was planning on taking Alaron out. He might still be out in the stables."

Bryan dropped the old man and sprinted out of the castle and across the courtyard to the stables. The door of the stall that usually held Robert's gelding was open and straw was trailing out over the aisle floor, proof that the German had taken off.

He yanked open the door of his own horse's stall, causing the black animal to jerk in surprise. Dodging a hoof he grabbed the animals halter and managed to calm the animal enough to get it saddled. He swung into the saddle and kicked the animal into motion; ignoring the fact that he almost ran the Stable master in the process.

The Russian clattered across the courtyard and out a small gate in the west wall, all the time thanking his mate for making him take riding lessons. Once he was clear of the courtyard he leaned low over the animal's neck and headed across the western fields to the small waterfall that was nestled against the mountains that ran through Robert's lands. The noble usually went out to the waterfall when he needed to think and Bryan had no doubt that was where his partner had headed.

Several small stone walls crisscrossed the land between the castle and the waterfall and Bryan's horse neatly cleared them all, carrying him further from his home. Nearly three quarters of the way to the waterfall the Russian caught sight of his lover's gelding in the dip of the land, standing over a dark figure stretched out on the ground.

He jerked his horse to a stop at the bottom of the dip so suddenly that his horse bucked, protesting his treatment. Bryan jumped from the animal's back and ran to where his lover was stretched out on the ground, looking paler then usual. "Fuck!" He dropped to his knees next to the noble, fingers going to his mate's neck to find a pulse.

Instead his fingers found a slight bump, signifying a broken bone. Over his years at the Abbey he'd experience more broken bones then he cared to think about. The Russian slid his fingers higher up the noble's neck, vainly searching for a pulse.

He stroked his thumb along Robert's cheek, feeling a wave of cold anger sweep through him. It was his fault his mate was dead. If he'd gone straight to Robert after Johnny had beaten some sense into him none of this would have happened. Never mind the fact he'd let Kai kiss him. At that time he'd hadn't thought anything of it because those kinds of touches between he and Kai had become common place after he'd admitted to the other Russian how he felt. They were a confirmation of their platonic affection for each other.

"I'm sorry Robert. I'm such a bastard. I should have told you about Kai and everything that happened with him after we first got together. I was so worried about losing you that it never crossed my mind that telling you would be for the best." Bryan drew a knife from the pocket of his pants, a habit he'd picked up at the Abbey. He flicked the blade open, admiring the sharp blade.

The knife had been a birthday present from his mate several years ago. It had an ebony handle and was etched with a silver falcon on the handle. He'd carried it every day since he'd received it. He shrugged his jacket off and set the razor sharp blade against the inside of his arm, right on his wrist and pressed down, smiling slightly when crimson blood welled up from the cut, staining his pale skin.

With careful slowness he dragged the blade up the length of his arm, ignoring the pain. After the Abbey this pain was nothing. He moved the blade to his other arm and repeated the process. Bryan wiped the blade off on his pants and put the knife back in his pocket. When he started feeling lightheaded from blood loss he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mate's still warm lips. "Love you Robert."

He carefully stretched out next to the other man, one hand resting on the German's chest as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

When nearly two hours had passed and neither Bryan nor Robert had returned Johnny started to worry. He, Oliver, Enrique, Tala, Rei, Kai and Li had been in the sitting room since Bryan had gone after Robert, all of the men to worried to talk.

"Fuck it. I'm going out to look for them." Johnny got to his feet, tired of waiting.

Oliver got up and grabbed his lover's arm, purple eyes worried. "How? You have no idea where they went."

The three Europeans all glanced at each other, eyes lighting up. "The waterfall!"

Johnny looked at the foursome who were sitting on the couch, staring at the other three men like they had grown extra heads. "Can any of you ride?"

Kai slid out from under Li. "I can. Why?"

Enrique slipped his jacket on. "Because the only way to get to the waterfall is by horse. If we want to find them before dark we have to go now."

Tala and Rei moved to get up but Kai stopped them. "I realize you two are worried but you have to stay here. I know neither of you can ride and you'll slow us down."

Johnny grabbed Oliver's chin and kissed him hard, free hand running through his lover's hair. "Stay here with them. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Oliver hugged his partner tight, face buried in his chest. "Just find them Johnny. I have a horrible feeling that something is wrong."

"I will."

The three men strode from the room. It wasn't until they were half way to the stable that Kai realized that Johnny was still wearing his kilt. "Can you actually ride in that thing?"

The Scotsman nodded, amethyst eyes serious. "Yes, but it's not all that comfortable. However, I don't want to take the time to change into pants." In the stable the three quickly saddled their respective mounts before heading out to the wilderness to find their missing friends.

* * *

Oliver was sitting on the stairs outside when he heard a horse come clattering back into the courtyard in the dark. He jumped up and raced to the stables to find Enrique dismounting, blue eyes red rimmed. "'Rique, what happened?"

The Italian sighed softly as he handed the reins of his horse to the Stable Master who had appeared. He pulled the Frenchman against his side and kissed him on the forehead. "We found them. From what we could discern Alaron didn't quite make the jump over the fence and Robert fell and broke his neck. Bryan found him and slit his wrists. They didn't even get a chance to get things straightened out. Kai and Johnny are staying out there to keep the scavengers away. I came back to call the helicopter pilot. Why don't you go in and tell the others what happened but keep them out of the way. I don't think Kai and Johnny want to deal with any hysterics right now."

Oliver slipped out of his friend's arms and went back into the castle, steps slow. He wasn't relishing telling the others about Bryan and Robert. Somehow he had the feeling that more then a couple lives were going to end this night.


End file.
